voltzwarsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Flanimal4114/InterDimensional War I
See Link: http://sezonia.wikia.com/wiki/InterDimensional_War_I InterDimensional War I -''' Was a war to destroy all who serve the ps, by flanimal in volumine. He started it with a feast "to the ps" but then sent in troops to kill all who served the ps and all who fought for the ps. Flanimal fighting with the ps himself, got taken down by xera and forced to use his light powers to blast the floor and land in the basement. He then blew down the building and formed into a piece of rock. This lead to mathew coming from Droom with the 31337 to help fight the ps and xera who had changed into dragons. All of the 31337 died except mathew who could escape because he didnt leave th portal and could return to Droom. Flanimal, being made human again by Mathew, escaped with Tesla and Joshua. Beginning The war started after Flanimal's offer to ps to become allies fell apart because of ps' lack of humility, thinking that is was a king god and that he could do what he wanted when he wanted. This lead to Flanimal's plan to kill off all who served ps like a god, and would feed him humans (as he was an alien who fed on humans) to keep him from destroying earth and all on it. Flanimal's plan was simple, and started on the 13 Feb 2016. He would create a great feast in ps' honour and he would feed ps many humans, but really it was a trap which would get ps, who would not resist, to come to new sezonia and be unarmed and for all of the ones who served ps to be there too. The Killing On the 15 Feb 2016, Flanimal and his soldiers got ready to kill Ps and all who served him. once the feast had started and ps and his sidekick, xera, were relaxed, flanimal bought out the humans to be fed to Ps. How ever at that moment Flanimal said the key words: "Ps, you had your chance, now you shall fall!". AT that soldiers stormed the building killing all who were not wearing the blue clothing which marked the good vs the evil Ps' peoples. Close to ''two hundred died''' before the soldiers got to Ps and Xera. Then Flanimal took out his light sword and went up to kill Ps. Before he goes to kill Ps he gives him one last chance to surrender, but the Ps is arrogant and refuses to surrender, as he is so "great and powerful." So Flanimal goes to bring down his sword on Ps, but just before he does, Xera steps in the way, pulling an arrow out onto her bow. Xera then fires one shot just past Flanimals head. Flanimal steps forward and pulls his sword towards Xera. Xera prods Flanimal with an arrow at his armour "''Flan, stop it. This is stupid" At that flanimal says the famous words "... I do not serve Any Mortal... for that is all he is..." As soldiers close in on the two, Xera and Ps, Flanimal offers one more time for them to surrender " I may let you live... One rule... There will never be Ps and worship On earth..." but they do not listen and flanimal is forced to fight them. The Battle In an attempt to kill flanimal, Xera turns into a tiger and jumps onto the flanimal while he was firing at the ps from behind a table. Flanimal shoots light from his eyes at Xera, but she simply absorbs the light inside her. In a last attempt, the flanimal shoots the floor under himself falling into the deep underground cavern. Once in there the Flanimal and Xera fight, but seeing he will lose, the lfnaimal shoots down the building above them and sends it shattering down adn through the floor onto them. The Ps turns micosize and excapes damage while Xera hides as a kitten, Flanimal however is forced to turn into a crystal rock, which uses the power the rockeys gave him, and then hides him self. About this time the portal to Droom was opened as Mathew got the distress call from flanimal, as the 31337 storm out and attack the escaped Xera and Ps, they turn into dragons. Mathew stays in the portal as not to change form and then with out light power be able to change back to go back to Droom, he oes the turn Flanimal back into a human. Fighting the dragons the 31337 all get killed after a half hour battle, at the end Flanimal and Tesla and Chelsea and Joshua all teleport away as the Ps attacks everything in new sezonia city, turning the main city to rubble. Mathew returns to Droom closing the portal behind him. Guerrilla Warfare After the battle a chain of events a that the last of the sezonians and flanimal create a team of Guerrilla fighters. First Xera regains half power of the UVF then isen sends a decree semi-agreesive to sezonia. Ps in turn is still at warm war with Sezonia. So Flanimal sends the decree that all sezonians have the right to fight for freedom and to take down the Ps, and if need be, the UVF. The "Afguns" Soon after the guerrilla war started, flanimal was given advice to stop the fighting as the Afguns, a creature that will be awakened by war, would destroy the world if the war carried on. So flanimal and the sezonians started to research it (see Afguns). Then came flanimals obsession to destroy the creature, it became his obsession to destroy it. Searching for help he turned to isen and ps, to see if they could pact to defeat it, but since the wars they did not want to, but nor did flanimal as it would hinder his future plans. So he went on alone to destroy it. When the Afgus awoke it went to talk with all and was not shy to speak with flanimal or ps or isen, and so flanimal went to speak with it. Death Of Isen Quote: "On February 25, 2016, Consul Isen of Voltz, The Uniter, Defender of the Wiki, a First Emperor of the United Voltz Federation, died peacefully in his home due to sickness and wounds resulting from the Psionic Plague. Lord Isen lived an eventful life, being the 28th Isen to reach the Isen River. Though he did not join the 13 Lost Isens he often contemplated it in his early years as an Isen. Eventually turning his back on the Darkness, and found his way to the Wiki. He lived throughout the unrecorded time of the Wiki, often combatting Ps and striking a friendship with Xera. He started the recorded age of the Wiki with the Declaration of Union, forming the United Voltz Federation. As Emperor, Isen led the UVF through the first two Wars of Ps before his body was destroyed by a Ps Fusion. Isen's spirit survived and took inhabitance in his successor, Empress Xera's, mind. As a spirit Isen became Xera's primary advisor. Though Xera continued to be plagued by Ps' attempts to control her, Isen remained by her side to help push through the conflicts. He led the United Voltz Armed Forces and Allies through Wiki War I and Wiki War II, brining victory in both conflicts. Administratively, Isen took charge of issues in the UVF. With his help the United Intrests Coalition was formed, open trade routes were established, the Iron Bank was banned, and scientific reaserch increased drastically. He was also a major proponent of the Space Age, using IsenClean Corp. to fund space exploration projects eventually leading to the creation of IsenClean-Trucian Space Agency, the UVF Space Colonies, the UVF Space Armada, United Intergalactic Community, Solifugae Intergalactic Travel Hub, and Voltz Ultra Cosmic Observatory. Although his spirit was temporarily destroyed after becoming an Ipsen, Isen was revived with his body back. Isen then built his assistant, IssyBot00 (better known as Missy) and became Consul of the UVF along with Xera. After leading the UVF through Wiki War III, Isen tried to establish peace but this was quickly lost as Sezonia became increasing violent again and Ps awakened Sirius resulting in the destruction of many planets. Increasing the military tenfold, Isen worked tirelessly to try an save refugees from the destroyed worlds and helped rebuild what he could via the Planitary Rehabilitation Centers and Deus Tunicam. When trying to free Xera from Ps' control Isen became infected with the Psionic Plague, which gave rise to the Darkness. After managing to repel the Darkness' initial attacks by Dark Xera, it survived and returned later causing more destruction. Both Isen and Xera were consumed by the Psionic Plague and badly wounded eachother in battle. Isen's power was replenished by Baby Isen, but his wounds combined with the toll of the Plague on his body proved too much. Realizing his imminent death, Isen enacted the United Cultures Festival through the universe to bring happiness to his people one last time. He then resigned to a unknown location where he cured Consul Xera of the Plague before passing peacefully with her at his side. Isen left all of his worldly possessions to Xera." The Ps Plan Truce And Escape Plan After Ps was locked in a dimension he himself created for his ps to live, it crashed on him and turned to madness, using an antimatter dimension between the Ps dimension and all others, Sirius or Afguns and the other Isens locked ps in there for unknown reason, it seems that the ps was hindering their plans. This meant that Afguns became friends of most of the UVF leaving flanimal to stop his advance to kill him, for then. Ps now locked in his dimensions tried to communicate to some through dreams. However when this failed flanimal decided to help him out by making a plan to use the darkness crystal to free both Ps and Sam at once, while the blue and red army's of Isen and Doom would be convinced to fight with sezonian soldiers at the main out post in gummy bear wiki. The Red And Blue Attacks The Sezonain soldiers are gathered by flanimal to take down the REd and Blue armies, a group attacks a Red army march killing 24 Red Soldiers and destroying a armoured truck, loses equal to 4 Sezonian deaths and 5 wounded. Discovery Of The Acients Flanimal is sent by Xera to investigate a Buried ancient temple thing, which Pearl had found. Flanimal goes to get info on the Ps but ends up getting quite interested by it, he asks Pearl for info Pearl replies: "I discovered a mysterious island that had an entrance leading out to sea then i found myself at the Great Pyramid of Psard, half submerged after studying it i discovered it to be of Old Psdonian designs..." Pearl went on to talk: "Yes...........a prophecy of sorts with a symbol of a dark ankh with a green gem at the centre.....the symbol of rebirth and immortally also words including dark desires forged anew...... It foretells of the rise of the Dark Duplicates.....and the rebirth of something...Yes.......dark and evil duplicates of people" Ps Betrayal After Flanimal starts the plan, Ps turns on Flanimal saying that he ahs created: Dark Duplicates to do his work. It all adds up now to Flanimal, the Pyramid the Plan everything. Flanimal knows that he must stop Ps, even if it means fighting with Sirius/Afguns, for the Afguns cage had not held the Ps. But as The Flanimal goes to try to get help from The Afguns, Ps tells Flanimal of a detraction he has put toward the Afguns to keep him away. That is when Flanimal starts to build his plan. Siege Of Droom Base An explosion at the base at Droom killed from 10 to 50 Sezonian 31337 soldiers, no commanders were hurt (north of the marshmallow town and west of the river) mathew sent a team of 31337 soldiers from the base to investigate, not thinking of it as an attack and rather as a malfunction or accident, they went in with almost no caution. As they approached the base, they were fired on by a number of enemy soldiers and tanks. Day One Of The Siege As they are fired on the team of 31337 soldiers and survivors of the explosions retreat south to the marshmallow town to take cover there until they are able to regroup and prep for an assault on the now besieged Droom Base. As they shelter in the houses and streets firing small calibre guns and lasers at the enemy, medium tanks emerge from the wreckage painted blood red striking fear into the hearts of the 31337 soldiers. Their tank guns fire on Mathew and the 31337. As buildings and houses exploded around them, Mathew managed to keep his unit together and carry on fighting. Two especially brave soldiers in the battle were: Esther and Max, Esther having carried on a fire fight with the tanks to cover soldiers as they took out wounded, risking her life holding off five tanks and close to 50 enemy soldiers before chargeing a tank along with a small number of 31337. Max carried two wounded soldiers across the town under heavy enemy fire, getting shot six times before falling into a fox hole with the wounded men, in the fox hole he continued to fight on even when wounded and out numbered alsot 40 to one in his quarter of the battle field. Both later received the: Silver Star, The Distinguished Service Cross, and Max was awarded the Purple Heart. Mathew in his fox hole was later reported saying: "Yes... All of them every last chopper" before 100 helicopters appear from the Penguin city and fire on the Red army. Aircraft missiles shoot 10 down before the Choppers break up and carry on fighting out of formation. Among the pilots was Capt. PenJohn Smiithe who zeroed in one a Red army tank and fire on it until his chopper had taken three hits and then he sent the chopper straight into the Tank, almost destroying it. After taking his chopper down (having allowed his crew to jump before he crashed) he alone ran out wounded and carried on to fight the tank getting shot three times, twice in the leg and once in the shoulder. He would later be given The Distinguished Flying Cross and Purple Heart. The 31337 set up mortors left of the Tanks and shoot hundreds of rounds into the tanks. Suddenly the Assault Class UVF Strike ships appear shooting down a number of helicopters. 31337 move in under cover of trees and shoot at the tanks, but by the time they get there the tanks had escaped. Then Red Army soldiers fire on the 31337 motors and bring down some troops, before disappearing. A group of 31337 troops head right from the town going north east. However a mine goes off killing most of the soldiers, the other survivors and the troops still at the town, set up machine guns in the fox hole and fire on the enemy. The 31337 try again to get through the mine field and get a strategic point to the north east south of the base. They walked in lines 2 metres between the soldiers so that only one would die if he stood on a mine and the others would follow in his foot steps. Two 31337 died: Jack and Wilson Freemon, both received the Silver Star and the Purple Heart. Two teams of the Town team go out, one goes far right the other left, both to out flank the enamy. After alot of fighting the two points are taken, the right south team (the first team which dodge mines) now moves north west (left up) and captures the base that was abandoned. Some soldiers from the right flank now move through and entre the abse, as they do the base is mortored and falls in on them, soldiers from the now called base task team (the soldiers at the base to the left) go in to help the soldiers in the ruins, under extreeam fire from enmays, among them Thomas, jeff, Rex and Zoe, who at great risk to self went in to help those troops, all were awarded the Silver Star and Zoe and Rex went on to work along side Mathew and Flanimal. More troops now join the left flank team and push forward north on the left leaving whab becomes the left flank south team. More troops from the town join the right flank and chopper troops are dropped in to aid the town. The left flank south team then are attacked by the Red army tanks coming from the west. To aid them the north left flank team fire on the enemies and the base teams fire to to aid the south left flank. As tghis happens the landed chopper force moves in to take the base and hold it incase the red army break through the left flank, as this happens more bombers bomb the base inflicting more dead. The now base task force as all of the units and forces around the base work as one, help the survivors up out of the wreckage. The north left task force moves furth north and the east to hold the north from attacks, the right task force and the river right task force send a small amount of soldiers to the north to to defend the north and help the right flank forces. As the north force that came from the left moved it was ambushed and blocked off from the others, the right flank force that was sent to the north then gather to help fight for the north force. However the Northen Red army force pulls back again and then another attacxk is launched acros the right river. The right river force holds them off then the right flank blows up the bridges and the river right force goes into hiding. So ended the first day. Day Two Battle Of Ps Prep Flanimal and his Sezonian team start to build a giant space station and go in search the Dark Crystal. THey start on there plan. Attacks keep going on the Red and Blue armys. Category:Blog posts